Rockets for Life
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: James remembers the day he met Jessie and reflects on their relationship; Meanwhile, a legendary Pokemon returns set to wreak havoc on the world. Can Ash and his friends stop them? Got the idea of Jessie saving James from demonoflight of deviantart :D


James sat at the breakfast table on morning, picking moodily at his oatmeal in front of him. He wanted to be the one to make it…. But, as always, he couldn't do that because his mother said it was the chef's job and it would be insulting if he did it himself. It's not like he didn't like being rich, he just didn't like being a spoiled kid. A normal kid would try to make his own breakfast, screw it up, and get yelled by his mom for it. He would give anything to be like that, and if it meant giving up his wealth, then that's what he would do. He sighed, picking a glob of oatmeal with his spoon and letting fall back into the bowl with a splat. His mother entered the kitchen, wearing elegant earrings and dress.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Shopping," she replied, adjusting her hair.

"Shopping?" He repeated. "But, you're dressed all fancy!" He pointed to her red dress and earrings.  
"So? Can't I dress nice when I shop?"

"I guess…." He shrugged.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Meh." James scoffed.

"James!" His mother yelled. "You are going to school!"

"I don't like that school, mother." He said, getting out of his seat and facing her. "I want to go to public school."  
"Public school?" She gasped as though he just said the worst thing possible. "No, sweetheart; it's filthy and the children are mangy."  
"Please, mother! I have no friends at my school."  
"What do you mean? You have plenty of friends."

"They don't like me for me. They only like me because I have money, and their parents want them to become friends with me." His green eyes filled up with tears, and he hoped with all his heart that he would convince his mother to let him go to public school; maybe, just maybe, he could become normal if he were around normal children. His mother stared down at him for a few moments before she finally sighed in defeat. He beamed.

"Alright; I'll get you transferred by tomorrow, but if it's as bad as I think it's going to be, you're going right back to private school."

"Oh, don't worry, mother!" James sang, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door, leaving his oatmeal uneaten. "Everything will be fine!" He shut the door and skipped to school, with a smile playing on his face, and completing forgetting of the limo that was waiting for him outside until his chauffer honked the horn twice.

When James reached school, he jumped out of the limo without waiting for the chauffer to open the door for him. He gasped as James paid no attention to this, and kept walking to the school. As he neared the entrance, a few other children approached him.

"Good morning, James!" One boy named Christopher said. His sandy-brown hair was slicked back like it was everyday and he held an Oddish in his arms. Of course, they were allowed to bring Pokemon to school. James's thoughts drifted to his Growlithe at home; he wouldn't be allowed.. There was a Pokemon farm next to the school, but his mother wouldn't let him take Growlie.

"Good morning," James replied with joy in his voice. Chris's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because….my mother is letting me transfer to public school!"  
"What?!" Chris gasped. "PUBLIC SCHOOL?!" Everyone else turned around, wondering what they were talking about. According to their school, if anyone talked about public school, it had to be juicy. Chris dragged James behind their classroom. "Are you serious?" His other friends, Nick and Steven watched in shock.

"What?" James couldn't understand why everyone was against his transferring to public school.  
"Public school is for poor kids. Do you want people thinking you're poor?"

"Oddish, Oddish!" Oddish squeaked as thought it were agreeing with Chris.

"I don't care," James scoffed.

"James!"

"Stop it, alright? Let's just go to class!" James stormed off to class, while Chris dropped off his Oddish at the farm, and sprinted toward him. When Chris opened the door to their class, James was in his seat, his good mood now shot down. His arms were crossed and he was resting his head against them with a sour look on his face. Chris sat next to him, but tried no attempt to spark a conversation; he looked to the board as well. The teacher, an elderly sort of man with graying hair, wearing a crisp collar shirt, with black pants with a tie, holding a pile of papers, came in. He set the papers on his desk. A few more people ran in. A girl, with red pigtails, who winked at James as she darted in, and another boy James knew as "Todd." The bell rang and everyone sat in their seats, waiting for further directions. The teacher stood at the front of the class, his papers out of his arms.

"Good morning, class." He said in a raspy sort of voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Yamamoto." The class said in unison. He nodded at them.

"I have just received news that one of our own will be leaving us." The class looked around, thinking of who to might be that is leaving. Chris looked at James and soon, so did everyone else; James felt his face grow red and he shrank in his seat, wishing that Growlie was by his side right now.

"The student in question is James." Mr. Yamamoto pointed a figure at the blue-haired, green-eyed, blushing child. "He is going to public school." An outrage broke out. Everyone, but Chris who knew of his leaving, started screaming. The red-haired girl who winked at James jumped literally two feet out of her seat and skipped over to him, tears in her eyes.

"James, you can't leave!" She screamed.

"Jessiebelle, I won't be leaving altogether; just switching schools," he explained, pushing back his hair.

"Eww…." Another girl named Cindy came by his desk. "Is it true? That's gross! The people there are poor!" Everyone started chattering around him, telling him how stupid he was and that if he was beaten up, they wouldn't be surprised. Finally, it got to be too much.

"Leave me alone!" James finally yelled, jumping out of his seat. "Yes, I'm going to public school; now leave it alone!" He approached the teacher. "Mr. Yamamoto, please, continue with your lessons." He bowed, and returned to his seat. Everyone scrambled back to their seats.

"Can you believe…" Cindy whispered to her other friend.

"Miss Conner, if you please!" Mr. Yamamoto snapped, causing her to silent down. "Now..." he continued. "Today we will be talking about..."

During the rest of the lesson, James wrote his notes, ignoring the strange looks he got from all the other students.

At the end of the day, James met his chauffer at the front of the school. Hoping to avoid any confrontation from any of the students or teachers, he didn't wait for the chauffer to open the door for him, and yanked it open, and sat down. The chauffer shrugged and started to drive, keeping his questions to himself.

"I suppose you want to ask me about my decisions," James said, breaking the silence between them.

"W-well, yes," his chauffer said.

"I don't like that school. Everyone's pretty much fake, and…. Never mind," James sighed, staring out the window. When they reached the house, he ran out the door and into the house, hating the way his mood changed so drastically today. His mother was in the kitchen, sipping coffee and wearing a new diamond bracelet on her wrist.

"Hello, mother," James said, setting his bag on the ground and sitting next to her.

"Good afternoon, James," she said, taking another sip. "How was your day?"  
"People were giving me trouble about transferring."  
"Ah, I thought they would. But, as you requested, your transfer is complete and you will be going to your new school tomorrow."

"Really?" She nodded. "Thank you, mother! Thank you!"

"I just hope it's not as bad as I know it's going to be," she muttered to herself, while James ran upstairs to play with Growlie. He had a smile on his face; he was going to public school; he was going to be a normal kid!

James couldn't sleep that night; he tossed and turn, and his stomach twisted around in his body, while his heart pounded hard against his chest. How was school going to be? He was going to a new school, where he didn't know anyone and for all he knew, it could be a total disaster. He kept his insecurity away from his mother; he refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was afraid of going to public school. After a few hours of tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep at four in the morning. School started at eight, so he would get a "good" three hours of sleep before he had to get up. When the clock read seven, a Pidgey came out of it and hooted until James shut it off. He changed into his new blue school uniform which his mother set on his chair while he slept. He giggled when he looked in the mirror. He felt like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders when he saw himself in a normal kid's uniform. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. To his disappointment, his breakfast was already made, but it didn't bother him too much, as today was his first day away from those rich snobs who called themselves his "friends." As he was in a much better mood than yesterday, he ate his breakfast without stopping to play with it. His mother came into the kitchen, wearing elegant clothing just as she did the day before.

"Good morning," She said to him as she sipped her already-made coffee on the counter.

"Morning," He replied with a smile. "Oh, I need to walk to school." She almost spit out her coffee, but ended up swallowing it the wrong way, causing her to cough.

"W-walk? But why, honey?"  
"Well, if I bring a limo to school it might intimidate the other children," He explained.

"Oh, alright. You're better get going."

"Okay!" He put his dish in the sink, ran over to kiss his mother goodbye, grabbed his bag, and pet Growlie on his way out; he did all this with a smile on his face. The chauffer was waiting for James in front of the mansion. "I'm walking today!" He called out, walking past the limo and into the street, hoping he wouldn't get lost to his first day of school. There was a time or two when he took a wrong turning here or there, but he quickly found his way when he spotted a few children wearing the same uniform as he was. He saw a couple of girls wearing blue sailor suits, and he assumed they went to public school as well. Girls at his old school wore elegant dresses, and not skirts. He ran up to catch up with them; they paid no attention to him and continued chattering with each other. James sighed; girls will be girls, no matter what their social standing is. One child approached James.  
"Hello," He said.

"Oh, hello," James replied, turning a slight red.

"I've never seen you before."  
"I'm new. Just starting today." He smiled.

"Where are you from?"

"I used to go to private school. I live in the Morgan Mansion."

"M-Morgan mansion?" He replied, voice cracking slightly; James frowned. He intimidated him; he just knew it. "Uh, I have to go." Before James could say 'goodbye,' he left and ran with a couple of other friends. He was chattering quickly and James saw him look over his shoulder, along with his friends. They turned away when they saw him looking at them as well. He sighed and kept going forward; it was going to be alright, he told himself.

James finally reached the school, and a big grin spread over his face when he saw that he was a decent size; not as big as his old school, but it was nice. He walked over to his new classroom, trying to ignore the strange looks he was receiving from the other students. He took a deep breath and walked into the class; the teacher was at her desk, grading papers, he believed. She looked up at him and smiled. She got up, brushing off her pink dress and approaching him.

"Hello," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You must be James, am I correct?" He nodded, blushing. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It will be alright." She led him to a seat and he sat down, clutching his bag in his arms and playing with the Growlithe keychain he had. The bell rang and students came piling in, each giving him a look. The only girl not to look at him was a girl with red hair that curled in the back. Once everyone was in, the teacher addressed the class.

"Good morning, class," She smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Takeshi," Everyone said, except for James who didn't know her name until now.

"Today, we have a new student. Please welcome James Morgan." She pointed to James, who got up, turning red. "Tell them about yourself, sweetie."

"Uh….. My name is James, as Miss Takeshi already told you," he chuckled, "I live in the Morgan Mansion; I have a pet Growlithe named Growlie…. And…." He trailed off, and sat down.

"Now, I know we'll make James feel right at home here," Miss Takeshi said. "Now, today, we will learn about multiplication. Take out your books and turn to page thirty-four." James copied everyone by taking out his book and turning to the page in question. The class went fairly well for him; he answered at least five questions right, only two wrong. Miss Takeshi praised him and gave him a chocolate bar for his participation. He knew some people glared at him as he was getting praised on his first day; he tried not to let it bother him, but he was unsuccessful. When the bell rang for recess, he walked out by himself----he did not any friends during class---- and went to the playground. He sat on the swings, with a sad sigh on his face; maybe his mother was right. Maybe it was a bad idea.

"I have to make this work," James said, kicking the sand beneath his feet. He kicked off the swing and swung for a few seconds before he stopped abruptly and almost fell off. He looked around to see the boy he saw this morning and a couple of friends holding the swing handle. "Oh, hello. I didn't catch your names."  
"My name is Joseph," The boy he talked to before said. "This is Jonathon and George." He gestured to the kids behind him; they had grimaces.

"May I help you?" James asked, hoping they wanted to become friends with him.

"Get off the swing," Jonathon growled. James stayed where he was, perplexed. Jon groaned and pushed him off, causing him to fall flat on his face. George picked him up his cuff and then pushed him back onto the concrete. James didn't understand; what did he do wrong?

"Stupid rich kid," George said. "Go back to your private school, rich snob."

"But…I…" James whimpered. Jon and George both picked him again and pushed him against a fence, raising their fists. Their fists never reached his face as someone else pushed them away from James, causing him to fall on the grass. His eyes were closed and he was too scared to open them; he opened them slightly to see what happened and he saw that girl with the red hair and curl who didn't look at him in class.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Why don't you go pick on someone else? He hasn't done anything to you, has he?!"  
"Well…." George started.  
"No! He hasn't done anything! Leave him alone, you bunch of bullies before I knock your brains out onto the grass and feed them to wild Pidgies!" George and Jon whimpered. The girl let go of their cuffs and they fell. Her fiery eyes turned to Joseph, who immediately scuttled away, but he couldn't get away in time. She grabbed his cuff too and growled. "If I ever catch you near him again, Joey, I'll make sure you suffer for it." She let go of him and he and his friends ran away in fear. She turned to James, who was shaking in fear as well, but also gratitude. "What are you looking at?"  
"Oh, nothing!" He squeaked. "Uh… thank you."  
"Huh? Oh, no problem." She held out her hand and helped him up. "I'm Jessie."  
"I'm James."

"I know." She scoffed.  
"S-sorry…" He looked down at his feet and kicked a rock that was on the ground. "Do you want to hang out after school?"  
"Hang out? Uh… sure, I guess?"

"Okay." He smiled, happiness filling his heart. The bell rang for class and he and Jessie walked to class together. He made a new friend; little did he know that she was going to be his friend for life.


End file.
